Project StormCell!
by empress-seru
Summary: A oneshot from Midnight and myself to StormRaven333. What happens when the Fallen Angel gang have a slumber party with drinks and Truth or Dare?


-1Disclaimer: Md nor myself own DBZ. We just came up with this saucy plot for our friend StormRaven333!

---------------

It was a fairly quiet night at the Hideout and the flock were all sitting in the lounge, chilling when Midnite looked at the clock and smirked. Meegz would be there any minute. They had arranged for Meegz to stay at the Hideout for a sleepover and knowing Meegz, it was bound to be… a memorable evening.

"Hey Midnite, what time did Meegz say she was coming?" Merla asked from her nest in the new beanbags she'd bought. Storm was stretched out on the floor drawing. Krad was next to Uni on the sofa and reading over her shoulder, Rae and Dabura were looking through a stack of Rae's most recent photo's, occasionally smirking as various members of the flock were caught in amusing situations.

"She should be here any minute." Midnite replied as she stood up and stretched before making her way into the kitchen where Cell, Vegeta and Trunks were sitting at the table discussing techniques. Rolling her eyes, Midnite made her way to the fridge and pulled out a Spin for herself. She had just taken a sip when the doorbell rang and, grinning, she ran to open it.

"Meegz!!" Meegz barely had time to blink as she was pulled inside. "Guys!! Meegz is here!!" Uni Jumped up-almost knocking Krad flying- and hugged Meegz, while Storm and Merla waved. Krad got up from his place on the couch and Walked over to Meegz and kissed her. Earning him a growl from Myotismon who had just walked through the door.

"Aww Kodak moment!" Raven Chirped as she snapped a picture. Midnite chuckled as Myo growled again and Meegz blushed slightly.

"Right." Midnight said, still chuckling, "Now that the flock's all here, who wants what?"

"Breakfast juice for me!" Merla grinned, using her nickname for cane and orange juice.

"You know what I'll have." Said Storm.

"Cinzano for me and Krad." Midnite nodded at Uni then turned to Rae and Dabura.

"Storms for us too."

"I'll have a Malibu."

"Kewl," she nodded at Meegz, "Myo?"

"I will have a Strawberry Daiquiri with Tequila."

"Kewl! I'll be right back!" Midnite grinned and headed for the Kitchen to get everybody's drinks. When she came out the flock had settled and were chatting. She handed out the drinks and perched on the edge of the couch Meegz and Myo were sitting on.

"So? What are we going to do tonight gang?"

"Ooh, Let's play a game!" Merla grinned.

"Hey, that's a great idea! But what should we play? 30seconds?" Uni asked.

"I know! Lets play Guitar Hero!" Meegz suggested.

"Ooh! That sounds fun, how do you play?" Midnite asked eagerly.

"Alright, first we need to get out the equipment." Meegz said, grabbing a guitar, bass guitar, several microphones, and a collapsible drum set from the huge bag she had brought.

"Should have known you'd bring something like this with ya Meegz." Mez laughed as her, Md, and Meegan set up everything. When all of the instruments were put together and arranged the whole gang was prodding at them and trying to find their favorite out of the set. Finally, after a bit of growling and threats of exposing embarrassing secrets about some one, Midnight ended up on bass with Mez on guitar, Raven with the lead microphone, and Meegan on drums.

"Now, here's how you play. We all have separate parts for each instrument, hence four different sections on the television. Md is top left, Mez you read the top right, Rae you got bottom right, and I have the bottom left. Now Md and Mez, you two need to hit the colored notes and the bar at the top and bottom ends of your guitars at the same time once a note gets to the bottom of your screen section. That's how you earn your points, you can also double said points by tilting the guitar when you have power stored in the meter there."

"Right!" both Merla and Md smirked as they each hit a chord on the guitars to get pumped up.

"Next, Rae you have to follow the notes by singing them at the right pitch and time. Words are at the bottom of the screen if you don't know the song. As for drums, it's basically the same principle as the guitar, hit the same colored drum as the note on the screen. Everyone ready?" Meegz grinned as she saw everyone smirk and prepare themselves.

"Yeah!" Rae and Mez shouted, eager to get playing.

"You know it." Md purred as she eyed the screens.

"Well then, Rae you choose the song since you're the one singing."

As Raven skimmed through the songs, Meegan scanned the room, noting where everyone was. Uni was cuddled up with Krad on the bean bags, Storm had put her drawings away and was still lying on the floor where she had been, Trunks was sitting on the couch by Vegeta who was on the armrest and smirking at Md, Cell was leaning against the wall, and Myo remained on the end of the couch.

"Ah hah!" Rae yelled as she pressed the song and the title "My World" by Avril Lavegne appeared on the screen. The music played through, most the girls hitting all of their notes, Rae doing exceptionally nice on vocals. As the guitar break came up Md grinned as her and Mez boosted their points by striking all the power chords and tilting their guitars as Meegan had instructed, totally blowing the song out of the water.

"I think I just found a new favorite game." Mez laughed, handing over her guitar to Uni as Md traded with Krad, Rae gave the mic to Meegan and Trunks took over the drums.

Grinning, Meegz held up the microphone and announced, "Alright, now before this round starts I'd like to dedicate this song to a friend of mine. She knows who she is and she should take the advice given in this song. So without further delay, here we go." Pressing a button, the song "Listen To Your Heart" by D.H.T (Dance Mix) began and that's when one person started to become a tad bit worried.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams.

And there are voices  
That want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
But you cant find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
The beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind

By the time the song was over three hybrid females were smirking, a singer grinning evilly, five males chuckling, one "bat-girl" blowing around a thousand mental halos, a set of indigo eyes bulging out of a black/blue haired head, and a pyro with a death wish and a camera taking a snapshot of the owner of said eyes.

After a dozen more rounds accompanied by giggling at songs and Md and Meegz nearly choking to death as Vegeta attempted to sing "Low" by Flo Rida, the last group was Storm on guitar, Debura on drums, Myo on bass, and Cell singing.

"Make it a good one Cell!" Uni cheered.

"Yeah, after all, you ARE perfection." Meegz laughed, making Cell grin and nod. That kid always had something up her sleeve and most of the time it proved very beneficial to whomever she wished to help…..and also particularly interesting for a certain person on the receiving end of the prank.

"Since I do so hate to disappoint," at this Cell made it a point to smirk once again at Meegan and then glance over to Storm. "I shall also dedicate a song. This one is for you, little indigo girl." Grinning, Cell moved an ivory hand to begin the song while the current guitarist could only play and wait in horror.

"Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..

Sometimes you love it  
Sometimes you don't  
Sometimes you need it and you don't wanna let go..

Sometimes we rush it  
Sometimes we fall  
It doesn't matter baby we can take it real slow..

Cause the way that we touch is something that we can't deny  
And the way that you move oh it makes me feel alive  
Come on

Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
You try to hide it  
I know you do  
When all you really want is me to come and get to

You move in closer  
I feel you breathe  
It's like the world just disappears when you around me oh

Cause the way that we touch is something that we can't deny oh yeah  
And the way that you move oh you make me feel alive so  
Come on

Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..

I say you want, I say you need  
I can tell by your face, you know the way it turns me on

I say you want, I say you need  
I will do what it takes, I would never do you wrong

Cause the way that we love is something that we can't fight oh yeah  
I just can't get enough oh you make me feel alive so come on

Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
I say you want, I say you need  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
Ring my bell, ring my bells..  
I say you want, I say you need  
Ring my bell, ring my bells."

Putting down the microphone, Cell just grinned to himself as he heard Md and Meegz barely contain their laughter at Storm's face, seeing as how it was currently bright red and growing darker with a lovely blush that made his mind race at the very thought.

"Well, I think we've all had our fill of that game now." Md announced.

Rolling her eyes, Meegan looked over to Md sprawled out over the floor and grinned. "Don't you mean you're bored and want to play something a little more…..our "style." At seeing Md jump in the air and grin just as evilly as herself, both girls ran into the kitchen and came back, their arms loaded with various drinks and a single glass wrapped in Meegan's tail.

"Okay guys, it's time we play Truth, Dare, or Command! Meegz and Md style!." Md shouted, laying the bottles on the floor around a table while Meegz did the same and sat the glass in the center, watching everyone gather around.

"Meegz, you explain."

"Heh. I explained Guitar Hero. Your turn now batsie." Blushing and sticking her tongue out at the nickname, Md proceeded to share the rules of the game with the flock. "Fine. Here's how it goes. You can choose from either truth, dare, or command. You all know what truth or dare entail, but command means that you have a choice of two dares and you MUST complete one of them, no way out. Now if you decide on truth or dare, then you either complete them or you take a shot of mine and Meegan's creations." Said two girls couldn't help but share matching grins at the last bit of information.

"Last but not least," Meegz interrupted. "No rules. Anything goes in this game. Now, Md you start us off."

"Why thank you. Now, who should I choose. Ah yes, let's go with little Rae. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Rae blurted out, not even noticing the evil glint in Md's eyes.

"Is it true that you have a few hidden pics of Celly there in the buff?"

"Oh my kami!" Meegz whispered, doubling over and holding her sides as images flashed through her head and giggles try to escape her lips.

Grinning, Rae nodded and smirked at Storm who was now beat red again from the mental images just going crazy inside her cranium. "Why yes, yes it is. Trunks, truth or dare?"

Scratching the back of his head, Trunks thought for a moment before meekly saying "Truth."

"Is it true that you have a thing for Meegz over there?" At this, the whole flock busted up in laughter, Trunks blushing madly and his hair falling in front of his face as he nodded slowly and muttered something that sounded a bit like "I really need to stop being so predictable" before picking Uni.

"Why break the chain. Truth." Uni reasoned, not hearing Meegan mutter something about being chicken to Md and seeing Md nod and smirk.

"Are you really dating Krad?"

Everyone now turned to Uni, expecting her to say something like "Of course!" or just blush and nod. So it was to everyone's shock when she laughed and simply answered. "Nope, we're just friends is all."

Needless to say this caused several face faults and some whisperings about not thinking Uni the type to have "friends with benefits."

"Meegz, truth or dare?"

"Well since it seems that the rest of you are to chicken, I choose dare!"

Grinning, Uni smirked towards Meegan and then turned her head to Cell. "I dare you to give Cell here a sensual massage for ten whole minutes."

Eyes now bugged out of skulls at seemingly "innocent" Uni coming up with a dare like THAT all on her own, even without any help from her sisters or Rae.

Blinking, Meegan stood up and made Cell lay down on the floor, slipping off his shirt and jeans, getting him down to nothing but a pair of silk, black boxers. This, even before the massage began, had ALL the girls staring at his well-muscled body and Storm even ogling the android. As she climbed on top of his back and grabbed some oil to put on her hands, Meegz couldn't help but blush a bit and think //Okay Uni, you're DEFINITELY in my good books now// as she started to rub his shoulders and gradually move down until her hands were moving over his entire back and even down his legs.

Seeing Meegan live up to her reputation by going all out on her dare, Midnight, Rae, and Merla all were in a group and staring at the scene and grinning to each other as Meegz moved back up the android's form and blew lightly on his skin, making the already relaxed Cell shiver and slightly moan.

Finishing with the massage, Meegz quickly moved off the android before she did something that wasn't included in the dare. After all, if tonight worked out then she knew he was off-limits. Coughing, she looked around the room at who to pick next and squeaked out Storm's name, seeing Cell come back to the group in only his jeans, leaving his shirt off and showing a now slick back and chest thanks to the oil.

It took a moment for the idea that her name had been called to register in Storm's mind, for she was still trying to reign in the ideas and sites in her head from the little……demonstration that had just taken place in front of her. "Uh….dare."

"Alright, I dare you to wear THIS the rest of the night." Meegz chuckled, holding up a neon purple mini-skirt, black tube top, knee high black heals, and studded belt.

"OMG NO WAY!!" Storm shrieked as she hid behind the couch and cringed at the site of the outfit.

"Well, you know what that means then." Md said as she and Meegz poured the glass full of a mixture of alcohols, the main ones being Cane, Rum, Vodka, and Tequila. "Sparky, we'd like you to meet our newest creation…..The Hell Crash."

Gulping, Storm hesitantly took the glass and downed it in one go before her feathers stood on end and goose bumps appeared all over her skin. "Holy pauk you guys! How'd you come up with this!" she gasped, gulping for air as her brain felt like it was being melted.

"Practice and testing. Lots and lots of testing." Meegz grinned, watching Storm slowly recover and choose Md as the next victim.

"Dare." she announced casually

"I dare you to get Meegz up and three-way dance with her and Myo." Storm smirked, almost sure that Myo wouldn't agree seeing as how he had never shown interest in playing this game, let alone performing a dare with anyone aside from Meegz, even if she was included with them.

"God Storm, you can't come up with anything harder?" Md said as Meegz got up and they both dragged Myo out into the middle of the room, Rae turning the stereo to "Cyclone" as the trio started dancing much to Storm's shock.

Meegz behind Myo and Md in front, the three grinded together and then, as the music got faster, Md turned and planted a dizzying kiss on Myo. Meegz, meanwhile, had her arms wrapped around his waist and was now nipping and licking his neck, all of them never stopping their dance..

"ALRIGHT!! I really don't want to see you three go at it in front of us. Moving on." Vegeta growled, pulling Md onto his lap as she just laughed and Myo and Meegz took their seats again.

"Cell, truth, dare or command?"

"I suppose I'll try command, since no one else has done it."

"I command you to either give Meegz a lap dance or do a strip tease for us all."

Raising his eyebrow, Cell turned to Meegz and saw her grinning widely before hearing her voice in his head.

"Cell, do the striptease! You do the lap dance and I have a feeling I'll loose it." she half laughed to him as he got up and stood in front of everyone, his shirt now on for the "performance." Watching Trunks move and flip a new song on, he slowly began to move as "Push" by Enrique Iglasias floated through the air. Funny, another brilliant song by that same artist he had just sang from.

All eyes were on him as he slowly tossed his shirt on the floor, grinning and taking his time with his jeans. The sounds of the girls laughing, giggling and making other noises spurring him on, determined to get those same reactions out of one certain woman there. When he had gotten his jeans off and had them in his hand, he tossed them, but not to the ground. No, instead he threw them right on the head of a very stunned Storm and struck a provocative pose as the song stopped, earning him whistles and some very loud catcalls from the women.

"I will NEVER be able to get this night out of my head now." Rae laughed, watching as the rest of the gang nodded.

"Alright, I think that's a good note to end the game on." Meegz grinned. "Who wants to watch a movie? I got popcorn and soda!" she yelled as the flock crowded into the other room. Myo, Meegz, Krad, and Uni ended up in that order on the fold out bed; Rae, Dabura, Trunks, and Mez were all layed out on the floor; Storm, Md, and Vegeta took the sofa while Cell opted for leaning against a wall as per normal. The movie they had decided on, called Rogue, proved to be only semi-interesting, and they were only half-way through it! That's when Storm decided to duck out and head off to the hottub, leaving the rest of the gang to their movie.

Cell watched the movie with feigned interest, his every sense trained on Storm as she got up and left the room, apparently unnoticed by the rest of the group.

A few minutes later Midnite and Meegz got up to get more popcorn and soda, making their way to the kitchen.

"You know now would be the perfect opportunity-" Came a murmur from behind him as Midnite and Meegz leaned on either side of his head. The rest of the flock were so engrossed in the movie that they paid no attention to the three.

"-to spend some time with Storm." Meegz finished.

"Alone." Midnite added, her tone heavy with implications before they both grinned and went to sit back in their places.

Cell looked between them and the door, thinking about their suggestion. Grinning, he decided to take their advice and followed Storm outside to the Hottub, his heart nearly stopping as he saw her relaxing back in the steaming water, her head tilted backwards, looking up at the stars.

Moving silently, he slipped off his shirt and jeans and stepped into the large hottub next to Storm.

Storm was staring up at the stars, her mind buzzing from both Meegs and Midnite's little creation and the images of Cell that kept creeping in, when as if her thoughts cad called him she felt him slip into the water beside her.

"Cell!" Storm squeaked and ducked under the water so that only her eyes and nose were showing, fighting the urge to run, while part of her –the drunk part, she decided- was admiring his form in the moonlight.

As if reading her mind, Cell shifted closer and put his arm around her and pulled her against him, and Storm became aware of two things. One, Cell had her trapped, and two, he was only wearing his boxers! Storm tried not to panic as images of Cell being massaged by Meegz and Cell doing the striptease flooded her mind and caused her heart to race.

"Relax my little indigo girl, I won't bite… much." Cell purred hotly in Storm's ear causing her to shudder as every nerve in her body stood up and took notice of Cell's muscled arm around her, holding her against his firm torso.

/oh pauk./ she cursed silently looking up at Cell with wide eyes.

Cell felt as if he'd been winded as he looked down into Storm's wide eyes and, almost without thought, he lowered his lips gently to hers.

For a moment Storm fought the heat that raced through her veins, trying to come up with one reason, any reason to stop, before Meegz's words rang in her mind.

'Listen to your heart…"

Storm's mind resisted a moment more before giving up the battle and she melted against Cell, her eyes drifting closed, feeling his other arm wrap around her as her head tilted unconsciously backwards and her lips parted, allowing Cell to deepen the kiss.

Cell sighed happily into the kiss as he deepened it, pulling Storm onto his lap, and pressing her against him.

Storm purred as she felt Cell's arms move over her back and hips, tracing each curve, sending shivers of heat along her spine and causing her to shift against him.

Cell broke the kiss with a gasp as he felt storm shifting in his lap, sending a wave of heat to his groin and making him buck up against her. They seriously needed to do something about the amount of clothes they were still wearing. Cell kissed a path down Storm's neck nipping at her shoulder as he pulled the straps of her costume down, kissing the flesh as it was revealed inch by inch. Storm moaned and rocked slightly, making Cell's vision blur and turn red, the heat in him flared and his restraint completely shattered.

Cell turned them, lowering Storm to the seat and pulling her costume off, before pulling at his boxers, almost ripping them in his haste to get them off. Then he was on her again, kissing her deeply, and tracing his hands down her body to her hips, pulling them up as she opened herself to him an he moved forward, entering her slowly, sliding in at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Storm moaned as he sheathed himself fully and stilled, giving her time to ajust to being filled, before slowly moving. Little rolling movements that fanned the heat inside her until she locked her legs behind him and pulled him closer, needing to feel more.

Cell fought back a smile at the demanding movement, and pulled out before thrusting in harder, making Storm moan and clutch at his back. He repeated the motion, driving in faster and harder each time, feeling the heat coil and tighten in his gut.

The world around them disappeared as they moved together, climbing higher and higher towards the peak,

and just when Storm thought she was going mad her stomach tightened and she climaxed, every muscle in her body clenched and shuddered as she clung to Cell, moaning his name.

The sound of his name wrung from Storms lips and the feel of her clenching around him drove Cell over the edge and he pulled Storm against him, riding out his climax with a few languid strokes.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Cell turned them again so that Storm was cradles in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, and he pressed gentle kisses to her face. Slowly, Storm's eyes fluttered open as her breathing slowed and she looked up at him with a smile and giving him a tender kiss before snuggling against him.

"Aren't they cute?" Meegz asked as her and Midnite watched the couple from a window on the second floor. Midnite hummed her agreement as Cell leaned down to capture Storm's lips again.

"My my, look what we found…" Both girls spun round at the sound of Myotismon's voice to find themselves facing a very smug Vegeta and Myotismon who were wearing nearly identical smirks.

"Two little spies." Vegeta finished, with what could almost be mistaken for glee.

"We're not-" Meegz began at the same time as Midnite gulped guiltily.

"Spies? Us?"

"Yes." Vegeta all but purred as he stepped even closer, causing a shiver to run down Midnite's back as Myo moved beside Meegz and whispered hotly in her ear.

"Little Spies deserve to be detained and punished." Meegz and Midnite gulped and glanced t each other as the room seemed to get a great deal warmer.

The men smirked wickedly at each other before grabbing their partners, which caused the girls to squeak in surprise, and dragging them from the room.

Down on the balcony Storm and Cell looked up as a squeak was heard from above them. Storm regarded the upstairs windows suspiciously before Cell spoke, drawing her attention back to him.

"It was probably just some bats." He commented, before pulling her down to rest against his chest, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. Bats indeed.

The sun rose on the now quiet house that housed the Fallen Angel flock, showing Md and Meegz in the kitchen fixing themselves breakfast while the others were still sleeping last night off.

"Well, our plan worked out quite nicely if I do say so myself." Meegz chuckled, pouring herself some "breakfast juice."

"Oh yeah, definitely." Md agreed as she sat at the table sipping some coffee. "And we even got some fun of our own. Even if the guys are still a bit "drowsy."

Suddenly both girls turned to see Cell walk in the doorway, grinning slowly at the two of them as he watched the girls at the sink. "I must thank the both of you for your little….idea last night. Nicely pulled off."

Meegz grinned as Md nodded, a smirk on her face as the girls watched the android grab a packet of juice from the fridge and start to walk out.

"So how's old lightening butt this morning?" Meegz couldn't help but laugh at the old nickname for her friend that she was SURE was still in bed.

Grinning, Cell shrugged and walked out. Before the girls went back to breakfast, they heard a small whisper of a voice in their minds, not even having to guess who the mental intruder was.

"She's still sleeping it off. And your mates?"

Laughing, the girls could just picture Storm in the bed bundled up in sheets. "Oh, they're doing the same." the both of them answered, hearing the deep, baritone chuckle of the "Perfect Creation" as he walked back up the stairs to wake up the one, who he was ecstatic to state, was currently quite sated and soundly asleep in HIS bed.

The end!!!

------------------------------------

Meegz: (Grins towards sparky) so now, midnight and myself hope you like this little gift for you storm!

Md: and don't bother trying to find us…….(grins) we're already down in H.F.I.L!!!

Meegz: (high5's MD) so sparky……….hows ur reaction? We KNOW cell is just grinning his ass off right now!


End file.
